Windows to The Soul
by Starlitwater
Summary: Some say eyes are the window to the soul. Some say once love is lost you cannot regain it again. Some say life has no meaning. Well me and my friends say it does. Amu, Rima, and me Utau; we all found our path before it crumpled right before our eyes. This is our story, listen well. Kutau, Rimahiko, and Amuto.
1. Prolouge: Windows

Some say eyes are the windows to the soul. That with one silent tear you can understand a person's past. They say that there is life in a person's eyes; a light that can match no other. But what happens when the light goes away. Like a candle when the flame blows out and you are plunged into darkness, when the light in your eyes goes out your emotions are nothing but a fake hollow shell and you have lost a part of you.

This is a story about three girls who lost that light. How they lied, schemed, and fought. And how they plunged themselves deeper into darkness with every step. They lived and they killed, destroying dreams without a second thought.

But this is also a story about how they loved and lost. How for a few moments, that light came back. This is the story of three angels, and how they fell from so far up.


	2. The First Meeting

**I don't own Shugo Chara. Everyone is 16 in this FF and there are no charas. Enjoy**

Chapter One

Kukai's Pov

Thanks to the earthquake a week ago my school is being forced to merge with Seiyo High School for Girls. It's a school for girls with special talents; the little snobs. I sat next to Ikuto and Naghiko.

"Welcome students of Shugo High School for Boys. It's our honor to host you. As a gift we give you this performance from our top three ranking students" the announcer

"Hinamori Amu." A girl with pink hair and amber eyes walked out. She wore school uniform with a few adjustments. The checkered red mini skit had a black lace trim that hung a centimeter past the hem and baggy red checkered legwarmers held in place by a belt. She wore a red one-sleeve shirt. She had on a scowl as she walked to the middle of the stage. Ikuto leaned forward in his seat. His gaze seemed warmer than his normal cold glare.

"Mashiro Rima." The girl that walked out was VERY short for her age. Her color of her ankle length golden hair matched her eyes perfectly. Her black tights poked out underneath a soft orange checkered skirt that hung to her mid-thigh. Her white long sleeved tunic had orange stars on it. Her expression was blank as she went to Amu's side. Naghiko who a few seconds ago looked like he was going to start snoring suddenly was wide awake.

The last girl walked out, "Hoshina Utau." She wore a deep purple mini skirt with black thigh highs and a lavender halter with an intricate black lace pattern. Her platinum blond hair was up it two messy twin tails and her violet eyes bore down at the crowd. I felt myself hold my breath. I felt as if I already knew her.

"These girls make up a girl group called Unlock." She gestured to the three girls. "They will now preform as a gift." She walked off the stage. The girls stood still for a few seconds before starting. **(A/N the song is Tangled Up in Me by Skye Sweetnam.) **

_You wanna know more, more, more about me? I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine._ _I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again. _I couldn't help but stare. They had the looks and the voice.

There dance was very intricate. Almost like a bird when it fly's. I felt an unseen wind against my cheek. The girls hair was blowing in the breeze making them seem even more like a dream. _You wanna know more, more, more about me? Gotta know reverse psychology._

I knew Ikuto and Naghiko felt the same way; if we breathed they would somehow disappear from our lives as quickly as they appeared. At the moment I didn't know about what would happen, all I knew was I felt like I needed her; I needed Utau.

_Get tangled up in me!_ As soon as the song ended about seventy-five percent of Seiyo's population started to scream. "UTAU ONEE-SAMA!" NEE-SAMA!" "LET ME BECOME YOUR SLAVE UTAU-SAMA!"

"RIMA-SAMA!" "YOU'RE BEUATIFUL AS ALMAYS MY LITTLE DOLL!" "MARRY ME RIMA-SAMA!"

"AMU-SAMA! "PRINCESS OF COOL AND SPICEY!" "I LOVE YOU AMU-SAMA!"

Iktou looked at us, "seems like we have some competition.

Utau's Pov

We walked off the stage and to the director. "Nice job girls. Your voices are perfect for corrupting their hearts. You all will be debuting at Easter soon, too."

We thanked him and walked away. My mind wandered to the boy I saw in the crowd. He had auburn hair and beautiful green eyes. _I wonder what he's like. _I thought to myself. I shook my head. Idols are not allowed to date, get that into your head Utau.

I looked over and saw Amu drawing someone. **(A/N since I like Miki the best I'm going to make Amu artsy in this FF.) ** He had indigo hair and cold deep blue eyes. I snatched the paper out of her hand, "No romance Amu. I'm sorry."

"W-What do you mean?" she stuttered, "I was drawing him because he seemed like a god- I mean good model."

"Mm-hm" Rima said, "of course you were."

"Well at least I wasn't staring at him the whole time like someone!" Amu retorted.

"I wasn't staring at him! I was staring at the one on the other-!" she decided to shut up. We now knew she had been staring at the girly boy with long purple hair and purple eyes.

"Ok," I shouted, trying to break the silence. "How 'bout we play rummy!"

Ten minutes later we were oblivious to the boys we had been talking about walking in. Why, you might ask? Well Rima was yelling at Amu.

"That was my card!"

"Well come and get it." Amu smirked and held up the card above her head. Rima jumped a few times but was still a ways off. Then she spun around to Amu's back and jumped on her. Amu yelped at the unexpected piggy back ride. "Utau get her off me!" she shouted. Meanwhile everyone in the room sweat dropped.

So I went from behind Rima and tried to pull her off. Nope, that girl clung to Amu's back like a bridesmaid to the banquet. **(A/N I actually caught the banquet a few months age. Those women's glares were as cold as Rima's! Who glares at a twelve year old like that?! Anyways back to the story.) **

Suddenly I tripped and grabbed onto the first thing I could, Rima; who was still holding onto Amu. We all fell into a heap on the floor. I heard laughter. Looking over I saw the auburn haired boy clutching his side and the girly boy was smacking his knee out of laughter. The indigo haired boy looked like he was trying to hold in a snicker.

I got up and dusted on my skirt and helped Rima and Amu up. "Hello." I said.

"Sup?" the auburn boy asked with a flirtatious smirk. Well two can play at that game, buddy.

"Nothin' much. Just trying to stop one friend from strangling the others." I replied sweetly.

"Cool. My friends and I are going to be introduced to the three girls that preformed."

"wow." I emphasized the drama. "I feel bad for them, whoever they are." His smile faded as Rima and Amu giggled. I smirked; oh this was going to be one fun year.


	3. Punishment

**Don't own Shugo Chara. Enjoy**

Chapter Two

Naghiko's Pov

We introduced ourselves to the girls last night and they left soon afterwards. Turning the corner I saw Rima. She was mumbling something about giving her a damn soda or she will kick it where it hurts. Then she promptly raised her leg, and kicked the coke machine and delivered a series of punch combos that would have taken Jim Ross out in a second

"Wow." I said interrupting her one sided fist fight with the machine, "You really weren't lying when you said, _'I'm the girl that's kicking the coke machine.'_"

She looked at me with her milk curling glare, "hardy har har." And with that she turned and delivered a spinning kick to the machine before it rumbled and shot out a can of coke and one more. She grabbed it and tossed it to me before grabbing one for herself.

"thanks." I said

"Don't get used to it girly boy. This one's for Amu. That's a spare that just popped out." She started flicking the top of the can. Wonder why?

"Ok, sorry. Why are you flicking the can?" I replied before pulling the tab. The last thing I saw was her smirk before a fountain of soda went flying at my face.

"And that's why you tap the top, genius." She said as she walked away. Wiping the soda out of my eyes I looked back at her sashaying figure and smiled. Yep, I defiantly have a crush.

Rima's Pov

"Thanks Rima." Amu said when I handed her the pop. "It wasn't a bother was it?"

"Not at all." I said while thinking back to the beat up coke machine. Suddenly there was a crack of thunder as rain started to pelt down on the dorm. We all shrieked before starting to laugh.

"How about some truth or dare to pass the time?" Utau suggested. Amu and I nodded in agreement as we all got in a circle on the floor.

"So, Amu truth or dare." Utau asked.

"dare." Amu said without as much as a second thought.

"I dare you to," she thought for a moment, "go out in the rain for thirty seconds in nothing but your bra and underwear."

Amu shrugged and stripped down to her red with black lace bra and panties. She walked out the door. Thirty seconds later she walked back in soaking wet from head to toe. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off before making a cocoon out of a quilt.

"Rima," Amu turned to me, "truth or dare?"

"Wow." Utau said, "Didn't think you would actually go through with that dare."

I thought for a moment. I do not want to walk around in my underwear and bra. "Truth."

Amu grinned at Utau before turning back to me. "Do you like Naghiko?"

"W-what!?" I sputtered.

"You have to answer~." Utau said in a singsong voice.

"fine." I stated. "Well he's kind of cute."

"That wasn't the question." Amu told me

"Do you like him or not?" Utau asked me

"W-well I guess. Ok fine I like girly boy." I felt the heat rush to my face. "So Utau truth or dare

"Dare." She answered

"I dare you to kiss Kukai next time you see him." I told her. Suddenly the door burst open.

Ikuto's Pov

We were running to the nearest building. Suddenly I saw Amu wearing nothing but a bra and underwear. Turning I saw Kukai and Naghiko with a slight bloody nose. I turned back to Amu. She was shivering. Looking at her watch she turned and went back into a building. We followed.

"So, Rima truth or dare?" I heard her ask

Kukai turned to me, "who dares a person to go out in the rain in only their undergarments?"

"Wow." I heard Utau's voice "didn't actually think you would go through with the dare."

Naghiko turned to Kukai, "that answer your question?"

"So Rima, do you like Naghiko?" I heard Amu's voice. We all fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Kukai asked/whispered.

"I don't know." I replied.

We all got up and crept to the window. Rima was beat red, "fine I like girly boy. Utau truth or dare?"

Kukai nudged Naghiko with a grin and a thumbs up while Utau told Rima dare.

"I dare you to kiss Kukai next time you see him." Naghiko and I grinned and pushed Kukai through the door and followed. I was faking heavy breathing.

"Sorry but we got caught in the rain and don't know where our dorms are. Oh, Rima." I tried to hold back a smirk with a surprised face.

"Utau~" Rima and Amu said in a singsong voice. Utau gulped, fear in her lifeless eyes. Wait, looking around I noticed all their eyes were dull. They didn't have life in them. What was with that?

Utau's Pov

I groaned and strutted over to Kukai. Picking him up by the color of his shirt I quickly pecked him on the lips then dropped him. "Sorry but it was a dare." I told him bluntly. Suddenly it came; the blistering headache from the old days, the days when Amu, Rima, and I were alone in the world. When we had fallen from our pedestals in heaven and landed in Hell.

I clutched my head in agony. No, not now, please. Looking up I saw Rima on the floor her head in hands, and Amu. Oh my god Amu! The headache increased when I said 'god'. Amu was kneeling on the floor her eyes full of pain. Rima soon followed, silent tears streaming down her face.

I remembered his last words before we were exiled; _"Angels protect love and peace, devils protect hatred and chaos. You three will now become part of The Fallen. If you love you will be in pain. You will never love again; we will make sure of that."_

"Hey are you ok?" I heard the boys ask.

"You need help." Kukai took a step towards me.

"Stop!" Amu yelled, "Stay away! Don't come closer any of you!"

"Amu why do we need to stay away?" Iktou asked

"You'll make it worse." Rima followed. "This is our punishment, we will take it alone."

"How will we make it worse Rima?" Naghiko asked

"And what punishment?" Kukai turned to me.

I fell to my knees, my vision blurry. "It's a punishment for betraying God and leaving his side for the devil." I saw Amu pass out and fall to the floor. Rima fell next. "It's a punishment for trading our angel life for one of a demon." And with that everything went black.


	4. Soccer Ball to the Face

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Chapter Three

Utau's Pov (two days later)

We stood behind the stage. I wore black and violet checkered mini skirt with small violet heals and a violet halter. Rima had on a black and orange checkered mini skirt with black flats and an orange halter. Amu had on a red halter on with a red and black checkered skirt and black boots.

"Now here's the debut of Easter's newest band, here live on Chara TV, Unlock." We walked out. **(A/N Just A Little Girl by Trading Yesterday.)**

_You never cared to hear the other side. So why would you care to keep this thing alive? You paint me into the memory of all your pain. But I will not be drawn into the past again. 'Cause all of this is all that I can take, and you could never understand the demons that I face. So go head and bat your eyes and lie right to the world. For with everything I am; I'm just a little girl._

I saw the guardian angels above the crowds. They clutched their heads in pain as their wings turned black. Yes, feel the pain we felt when we fell.

_So go ahead and cry, go ahead believe that you were right. To keep away the dark, to help you sleep tonight. Go on and decide. Who is wrong, what is right 'Cause you know inside... 'Cause all of this is all that I can take. And you could never understand the demons that I face. So go head and bat your eyes and lie right to the world. For with everything I am; I'm just a little girl. _The song ended as the crowd cheered unaware that their guardian angels had just become part of The Fallen.

*Flashback*

"_Rima, Amu, Utau. You were the highest in command before you fell. That means you can make others fall as well. This is your job."_

"_Yes, Lucifer-sama." We answered before we bowed and flew away on our wings. As they flew over the pits of Hell they saw cages filled with angels their butterfly wings drooping. Utau knew immediately that this was where they became an official part of The Fallen. Where they traded their light delicate insect wings made of dreams for heavy deep raven wings filled pain and sorrow. _

_The butterflies are known as loved ones and dream carriers, that's why they are weightless. But our wings, the wings of devils, our heavy with the weight of all the tears spilled in the world. But we don't mind we are strong because of what we went through. The wings of higher up angels are colored while most are clear as crystals. Black winged devils saluted us as we flew by. Obviously they knew we were the new queens; after all our wings were colored. Mine were Deep violet; Amu's were scarlet, and Rima's blood orange. _

_The angels clearly recognized us and reached for help. We landed and walked over, the guards kneeling as we walked past. The angel's faces lit up. We reached out our hands like we were there to help. All we did was create three butterflies with magic. They lay our palms. We crushed them and when we opened our hands they were feathers the color of our wings. We let the drop to the ground in front of the angel's cages. _

"_Don't worry." We said, "You'll love your new wings. They are stronger, like you will be once you side with Lucifer-sama." _

_Smirking we took to the air and flew away. We were different here in Hell. We were known for our cruelty. One more strong store of our wings and we broke they surface, our wings dissolving into feathers; which soon turned to ash. _

*Flashback Ends*

Next Day

"Here we are with the girls of Unlock at their school. It recently merged with an all-boys school. How do you girls feel about that." The reporter asked before she shoved the microphone in my face.

"Well" I answered, "it doesn't really bother us, except for the occasional fling soccer or basketball.

"What do you mean by that?" the reporter asked

"Well we didn't really do competitive sports a lot. Just friendly games and practice. No wild kicks that hit bystanders in the-" I was cut off by a soccer ball landing on my head, hard. It dropped to the ground as a dead silence spread across the school. Fire in my eyes I picked up the ball, turned and walked towards the soccer field the cameras and my friend in hot pursuit.

"Oh Utau," Kukai said as he waved to me, "you found the ball? Sorry, I guess I kicked it too hard. Did I hit any-?" I kicked the ball at his face. He fell to the ground with a thud, swirls in his eyes.

Rima turned to the basketball boys, "hey girly boy. Help us with your friend here."

Naghiko who was currently dribbling his way to the hoop stopped. "sure." He turned away and tossed the ball over his head. It went through the hoop silently. He walked oven and knelt beside Kukai. "What'd he do now?" he asked

"He hit Utau in the head with a soccer ball." Amu said bluntly

"Wow, he got off easy. Yo Rima slap him."

She blinked, "pardon?"

"I've seen the results of your slap. It's probably the only thing that can wake him up. After all Utau had deadly strong legs."

"fine." And with that she bent down and struck him across the face. "How do you know the results of my slap?"

"I saw the face of the guy that tried to look up your skirt." Naghiko replied

The reporter turned to me and now awake Kukai. "Are you two dating?"

I looked at her like a child would look at broccoli. "No, but I feel bad for whoever does."

"Hey." Kukai said, "I'll let you know that the population of the girls here that aren't lesbo or going after you three are going after me, Naghiko, or Ikuto."

The reporter turned to me. "Who are Naghiko and Ikuto?"

I pointed to Naghiko who said 'yo' and Ikuto who was watching the whole scene with interest. "So then are Rima and Naghiko-?"

"**Hell no! Not in a billion years!**" they both shouted. The reporter turned to Amu.

"Don't even think about it." She said bluntly.

"Ok," the reporter said, "let's see the dorms.


	5. Carmel Apple Spice

**I don't own Shugo Chara. Thanks to my reviewers and Megan. I know I've been spelling his name wrong so I'm going to try and go back in the chapters and fix it. But from now on I will spell it right. If I don't spell it right please tell me about it in a review. Did I mention I like reviews? Reviews are good. Anyways this is a Kutau chapter. Enjoy. **

ChapterFour

Utau's Pov

I walked into Starbucks. As I opened the door a blast of cold air got in, making some customers grumble. I had on blue jeans and a white trench coat, my hair was tucked up in a cap. I walked up to the counter. "May I have one Grande Carmel apple spice?"

"Right away mam." I walked to the side and a few minutes later grabbed my drink.

Looking around I tried to find a place to sit. I noticed an empty chair by the window. Another person was sitting in the chair across from it. I walked up to them, "is that chair taken?"

The person looked up and amber orbs met violet eyes "Utau?"

I looked at him, "Kukai? Funny meeting you here; never thought you'd be the Starbucks type."

He laughed, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for the Carmel apple spice. Here sit." he pulled out the empty chair.

"Thanks. I like the apple spice too, reminds me of home." I took a sip.

"Wow, so Hell has apple orchards?"

I laughed, "Lucifer-sama wanted to make us comfortable in the castle so he stole some apple trees from Heaven."

"So," he asked, "if I may ask? How did you, ya know, become a demon?"

I looked down at the drink in my hands, "I fell in love with a devil. Not just any devil but one of Lucifer-sama's three sons, same with Amu and Rima. Devils are known to make angels fall by making them 'fall in love'. But this was real, and I got punished for it. We all, Rima Amu and I, had our wings torn from our backs the public square." I felt my eyes mist up

"We had to watch as they killed Souma, Fujisaki, and Tsukimia. We knew they would be reincarnate as a human but still; it hurt to watch. Now we can't fall in love. It's a curse; a punishment. And it's even worse because I see so much of Souma in you. You even resemble him, same with Naghiko and Ikuto; they act and look just like Fujisaki and Tsukimia."

Kukai looked at me, "I thought angels and god were supposed to be good."

"They're not. The devils are nicer. They care for us more; either if your angel or devil they still take you in. I mean we still have to take angels down to Hell and turn them but besides that we leave them alone. I think the angels you humans think of are the Halflings."

"Halflings?"

"They have the wings of the bird like devils but they shine like an angels butterfly wings. They protect humans like angels but they are kind like devils. The angels wiped them out years ago because Halflings have more devil in them because of the wings and personality. Even though they still had some angel in them the angels still killed them off. That's why it's forbidden for an angel and a devil to fall in love. Their kids would be Halflings."

"That's cliché." He laughed.

"I guess it is." I couldn't help but stare at his eyes.

"That Souma seemed like a great guy. He was lucky to have you."

"I think that since Souma, Fujisaki, and Tsukimia found us they changed our lives. We learned to be free; to truly fly. Then our world shattered. I think that maybe you, Naghiko and Ikuto may be Souma, Fujisaki and Tsukimia."

"I don't think I'm a devil. I'd probably know, sorry"

"It's ok Kukai." I looked off in the distance, "you know, I first met Souma in this town at a park by the sea and the hills. No one was there, it was closed off. We sat on the swings and talked for what seemed like hours. I got to know what it was like to be a human. My wings were shielded and so were his. At the time we weren't angel or devil; we were just us."

"I wish that could be as simple for humans." He pursed his lips and shuddered. All we think about is money and power." He turned to me, "have you been to that park again?"

I shook my head, "no I couldn't find it." I laughed, "I never thought I would be telling you this in Starbucks."

He smiled and chugged down his drink then tossed it into the trash. "Wanna go somewhere cool."

I shrugged "sure."

He grabbed my hand and grinned, "Let's get going then!"

We ran out of Starbucks and to a motorcycle. "Wow." I told him, "I never thought you'd drive one of these."

He laughed and tossed me a helmet.

I caught it and blinked, "Why do I need a helmet?"

"So you can ride."

I took a step back, "there is no way I am getting on that death trap."

"You defied god and sided with the devil, you sing in front of thousands of fans, and you have no problem with kicking high school boys in the face with a soccer ball yet you are scared of a motorcycle?"

"I'm not scared" I said, "I'm just cautious."

He rolled his eyes, "do you trust me?"

Sighing I took my cap off and slipped on the helmet before getting on the death trap. Kukai smiled, "hold on tight." Then he sped down the road. I put my arms around his stomach and held on for dear life.

After a minute I looked up from Kukai's back. Gasping I looked around as the scenery whipped by me. I noticed that buildings were soon replaced by trees and old houses.

Finally we stopped by a hill. I felt all the air rush from my lungs; it was the park where I meet Souma. Everything was the same the slides, the tree house, the monkey bars, the swings everything. I felt my silent tears slip down my face "thank you Kukai. Thank you so much."

"No problem. Wanna swing?" I nodded "sure." We walked over to the swings and sat. "Kukai," I asked "why are you doing all this for me?"

"I don't know." he said. "I really don't know." he scratched the back of his neck. I saw his shirt move, for a second I saw a flash of black.

"Kukai, what is that?" I asked.

"Huh, oh this. I'm surprised you can see it. Only Ikuto and Naghiko can. They each have one too."

"May I see the whole thing?"

"Sure" he pulled down the back of his collar.

It showed a six-point star in a circle. The top three points had individual letters on each an 'A', a 'U', and an 'R'. The bottom repeated the same but with a 'T', an 'S', and an 'F'. Suddenly the bottom letters shimmered and changed to a 'I', a 'K', and an 'N'.

"Kukai, the top three letters stand for Amu, Utau, and Rima." His mouth dropped open. "The bottom letters stand for Tsukimia, Souma, and Fujisaki, but they changed. I think they now stand for Ikuto, Kukai and Naghiko."

I whipped out my phone and called the girls; explaining everything. When I hung up I looked at Kukai. "I think your Souma's reincarnated form."


	6. The Park

**I don't own Shugo Chara. Sorry for not updating in a while. Enjoy and thank you for all the reviews.**

Chapter Five

Utau's Pov

Kukai was speechless.

"So let me get this straight." He said, "I'm a devil?"

"No technically you're a human. But in your past life you were a devil."

"Ok, but doesn't that make you twice my age?" he asked

"No, when Souma, Fujisaki, and Tsukimia died their souls went into the past. So I'm still the same age as you. But I will defiantly out live you by at least two hundred years."

He sweat dropped. "Is that so?" his face turned soft, "But wait doesn't that upset you? I mean your lover died and got turned into me and you'll still outlive me so doesn't that mean-"

"I'm fine with that. As long as Souma gets another chance at life I'm fine, even if he only lives to be seventy." I smiled weakly.

"Aww, Utau has a sweet side too." I wacked him on the head.

"But it's true." He grinned, "You look better with a smile Utau!"

_*Flashback time, yay!*_

_I swung softly on the swing. Another Halfling was found and executed today. I sighed, "I don't get it."_

"_Don't get what?" turning I saw Souma sitting on the swing next to me. _

_I looked down, "why we execute Halflings. Their blood runs through our veins yet we still kill them? I'm not trying to say it's a bad decision. But why does God feel the need to kill part of him family?"_

"_Maybe, he fear them." he turned to me, "when you fear things you don't know what to do and the only way you know how to deal with it is by making it go away."_

_I just looked at him, "are you sure you're a devil?"_

_He faked thinking for a moment before replying sarcastically, "I don't know; maybe I'm a duck, or maybe a pig. Oh, I know; I'm a snail."_

_I laughed, "Your weird Souma."_

"_I'll take that as a complement." He looked up at the sky, "beautiful isn't it?'_

_I nodded, "I wish I could take you up there, so you could see the stars for real."_

_He shook his head, "I'll hit the barrier, and that's a lot of pain." He winced like he had experienced it before._

_I thought for a moment, "I know!" I moved my hands like a sphere and then pulled them out wide. A hologram appeared. There were stars, millions of them; shining and twinkling, lighting up the dark, "these are my memories of the stars."_

_His eyes lit up; reflecting the stars on the hologram, "it's amazing." _

"_Sorry I can't show you them for real."_

"_This is good enough for me." _

_We just swung there in silence. I turned my head to him, "Souma, why are you always joking around when you're with me?"_

_He grinned, "That's because, you look better with a smile Utau."_

_*Flashback end*_

I just nodded. He was so much like Souma it hurt.

"Oh," Kukai joked, "modest now are we?" his words broke me out of my daze. I chuckled and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Crazy kid." I mumbled.

Kukai grabbed at his chest. "It hurts, your words hurt Utau. Ah, such a cruel woman. No wonder she spouts devil wings and horns."

Smacking him again I corrected him, "We do not have horns for your information."

"How about a tail, do you have one of those?"

I shook my head, "we do have wings though."

He cocked his head, "What do they look like?"

Standing up I took off my coat, revealing a short that sunk low in the back. "_Eximo_*" my plum purple wings unfolded from my back. I smiled at Kukai's shocked face, "you said you wanted to see them."

"No, I asked what they looked like."

I rolled my eyes, "well you got your answer."

"Why purple?"

"The higher rank you are the more power you have over your wings. Rima, Amu, and I are the highest ranking females of the fallen."

"What colors are theirs?"

"Rima's wings are blood orange while Amu's is a deep scarlet."

"Somehow I have a feeling their wings suit them as much as yours do to you."

I rolled my eyes, "_Signaculum_*" my wings shrunk back into, well my back. I slipped my coat on. I hated the cold. "Hell is much warmer." I mumbled.

"Isn't Hell supposed to be as hot as a volcano?"

I shook my head, "it's warm like having hot chocolate after you come inside from playing in the snow."

Kukai smiled and looked up at the sky; now lit with stars. "What's it like up there; you know since you can fly and all. I've been in a plane before but it's probably not the same."

"I can fly but not as high as a plane, I'll hit the barrier."

"The barrier?"

"To prevent devils from going to heaven God made shield so devils or the fallen hit it. When I do every nerve in my body feels like its stabbed and I can't control my wings." I said bluntly

He looked down. "Sorry."

"But what I remember from when I was an angel is that it's beautiful when you finally pass the clouds and the smoke. The stars shine so bright and the moon seems to glow."

He laughed and got up, "it getting late, we should get back to the dorms."

I nodded and got off the swing. Somehow in the process I tripped on who knows what. Time seemed to slow as I fell to the ground; wait I wasn't falling toward the ground I was falling towards Kukai. After that everything sped up. I knocked into Kukai; who lost his balance and fell the ground.

"Ow." I pushed up off the ground and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was green. Not like grass but more like emeralds. The next thing a saw was auburn hair in a mess. And then I saw Kukai's surprised face just centimeters from mine. I was on top of him! I felt heat creep up to my face. I got off him so fast I became dizzy.

"Ummmm."

"Shut it." I told him turning my back to him.

"Excuse me?" he blinked

"What would of happened if the paparazzi saw us you idiot?!" shouted/whispered

"We could have lied to them if they did."

"They wouldn't believe us!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it." I could see his eye twitching out of annoyance, "you should have just caught me."

"Hey you're the one that fell on me!"

I turned to him, "I didn't fall on you on pur- mmhhg!" his lips crashed into mine, for a second I felt pure bliss. Then the headache came. Every single nerve in my body felt immense pain.

He pulled away, "HA! That got you to shut up for once! Utau?"

I held my head in my hands, trying to block out the pain. His eyes widened, "oh, Utau I'm so sorry I forgot about the headache. I wasn't thinking. Will it go away soon?"

I nodded weakly and lied. "Sorry, it's not that bad and it's gone now." It wouldn't go away for at least another ten minutes,

His eyes softened, "this is all my fault. You becoming a fallen and having to bear all this pain."

"How is it you fault Kukai?"

"I'm freaking Souma."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. You said it yourself that I'm his reincarnation."

"But you have you own feelings and thoughts." His eyes widened at my words. The pain became unbearable and everything went black.

Kukai's Pov

He violet eyes closed and she fell to the ground. Surprised I looked at her. Her face was full of pain "liar" I mumbled, "it really did hurt."

Time flew as I lay next to her; staring at her face. Her features were softer than normal and a small smile crept up her lips. I was still so surprised that someone as innocent looking as her was a devil but then again she was an angel once too.

Even though I was supposed to be a joke when I kissed her I felt something. It wasn't like fireworks or sparks like most people say it feels like. It was more like soft warmth that comforted me and made me feel like I had something now; it made me feel whole.

I couldn't imagine having to feel what she went through; feeling absolute pain instead of that warmth. Feeling regret and wishing you could go back in time every second of the day. Not being able to love. Having to remember that the person you loved is someone else now.

Now don't get me wrong; I go to church. Not that often but I still go. And damn how I wanted to punch God so much **(A/N I don't mean this. I just wanted to have a different approach to the storyline and such ok.) **

I closed my eyes, just for a few seconds. But soon I drifted off to sleep, her image burned into my mine.

**Whew, well that's done. I'm going to update It Started with a Knife now ok? Here's the; definitions*Eximo is Latin for release *Signaculum is Latin for seal.**


	7. Cat Boy, Bird Girl

**I don't own Shugo Chara. How have you guys been? Sorry I haven't updated in forever; I had a writer's block. The cool and mysterious smexy boy characters always give me one. It's hard for me to write with their personality. So I decided; 're-watch half the Shugo Chara episodes', it'll help you with the characters. Anyway this idea hit me in the shower. You know that place where you make all of your important life decisions? Well here's the, long awaited for, chapter for Amu and Ikuto. Please keep reviewing and enjoying. ~Star**

Chapter Six

Amu's Pov

I popped another piece of bubblemint gum into my mouth as I crossed the street. The heels of my black boots clicked on the blacktop while the wind made my leather jacket, unzipped to reveal a red tank flutter along with an equally red pleated skirt. The music of my IPod blaring in my ears; I decided to go out today since it was Unlock's day off. Rima was somewhere and Utau was probably at Starbucks like she always is on her day off.

The thing is we don't need to wear disguises. Our fans made the pact or whatever to not run up and scream. Maybe as for an autograph but not all out, 'oh my gosh dumpster dive for Amu's gum!' I'm the first celebrity to say it is fun having fans, they call themselves the Key's, that 'understand' us and our privacy. If only the media could say the same.

There are some people who already ship us and the boys, *cough* reporters *cough* *cough* they call themselves 'The Keys' because since we are called Unlocked it fits and because apparently they are the 'keys' to unlocking our relationships.

Utau and Kukai 'Kutau', Rima and Naghiko 'Rimahiko' and worst of all Ikuto and I are 'Amuto'. The media says it's the biggest scoop; unkindled love. It's a pain in the ass that's what is it.

"Amu!" I turned to see a reported rushing towards me with her camera. I inwardly sighed, its game time. Smiling I tried not to look pissed as she caught up to me.

"Yes, um. Sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh, it's Sayaka." She smiled

"Oh, Sayaka-san. Would you like me to treat you and your cameraman to a coffee? It's awfully cold outside and I'm guessing you want an interview."

Sayaka laughed, "Why thank you. You are very kind."

Ten minutes later we were all in an enclosed room in a coffee shop down the street. "So," Sayaka started, "I know you've heard this many times but," She leaned in closer, "Who are you to Ikuto?"

I willed my eye not to twitch. I knew I recognized her name somewhere; Haruboshi Sayaka, she's a famous reporter of the gossip show, _Lock and Key_. She always dug up relationship trouble for celebrities.

I smiled sweetly, "Ikuto-san and I are close friends. Though we sometimes may bicker like Rima and Fujisaki-san we still are close."

"What do you think of Ikuto as a boy?"

"He's a very nice guy; he always seems to keep Kukai-san and Naghiko-san from blowing their tops when Utau and Rima tease them."

"How about the group, Kukai is the sporty and energetic one; Naghiko is the elegant and kind one. What would you say is Tsukimia Ikuto's place in the three?" she was pressing farther. _Stay calm Amu. Just let her ask her questions and reply politely. _

"I guess you can call him the most mature of the group. He seems like the rock; keeping them in place."

"Would you date Ikuto?"

I nearly got up and slapped her then, "Ikuto-san is a nice boy, but I wouldn't date him. I guess you could say he's stuck in the friend zone. But he seems happy there."

"What about Utau and Kukai are they dating? Doe's Rima have a crush on Naghiko?"

"All in the friend zone; though they all seem quant there. Rima and Naghiko-san bicker because their personalities are opposites." I replied.

"Opposites attract, don't you think?" she retorted._ This woman is more of a devil than me!_ _I swear if I didn't know better I would think she was Lutein-sama's mother in law!_

"I guess you could say that's why their friends. As for Utau and Kukai-san I believe it's the same. Kukai-san has that dunce attitude and Utau isn't very patient."

"Well that does seem like a good explanation." She got up, "I'm sorry but we're out of time. Thank you for the interview, I believe it will make a very nice segment. Is there any additional information or information you are uncomfortable with sharing?" I shook my head. She smiled, "It was nice to meet you Amu."

"It was nice to meet you too, Yukari-san." She got up and left along with the camera and camera man. I let out a long awaited sight, "I freaking _**hate **_interviews; to damn annoying." And with that I got up and left. As I went down the stairs to the café section I saw someone's very annoying face.

"You have got to be kidding me."

He looked up at my words and smiled that coy smile of his, "Hey Amu-koi."

Ikuto's Pov

She glared at me, "I'm not your 'koi'. Get it through that thick skull of yours."

I smiled, "Well someone's in a bad mood. Care to share?" I gestured to the empty chair across from me.

Rolling her hers she took a seat, "You have no idea how bad this will be is someone tells this to the media."

"I'll deal. I'm pretty good at fooling people."

"You saw the woman with the camera man right?" I nodded, "That was Haruboshi Sayaka."

"The reporter on that gossip show, _Lock and Key_?"

She nodded, "The bitch thinks you and I are dating or something." I nearly spit out the coffee I had in my mouth. It's hard to surprise me; but still who the hell in their right mind would date a devil?

"I know right?" she said at my reaction. "So she asks me all these questions about 'our relationship' and If Utau and Kukai are dating or if Rima has a crush on Naghiko or something. It pisses me off."

"Who the hell asks that in an interview? Normally it should be about how you like being a celebrity or what you think of your fans."

"Gossip show; remember?"

My eye twitched, this girl irks me to no end. "Whatever you say, Amu-_koi_."

"I am not your koi; get that through that thick skull of yours, cat boy."

"Cat boy?"

"Yeah, you're just like a cat." She said, her grin looking like a mix of Cheshire cat's and the Grinch. That girl is just plain evil.

"You have got to be kidding me. Do I look like I have cat ears and a tail?"

"No, but you do look like you could sprout them any second."

My eye twitched. She clapped her hands together, "Oh, I know you attack could be a gigantic glowing cat paw." My eye twitched again, "your name could be called the Black Lynx!" yet another eye twitch.

I sighed, "Do you have a super hero fetish or something?"

"You know as a demon I can curse people, right?"

"Bring it on, bird girl." Her eye twitched

"Alley cat."

"Feather brain."

"Oh, does kitty want some milk to calm him down?"

"You have no idea how wrong that sounded."

Her face lit up like a fire hydrant. "You are such a perverted cat."

"Thank you, I take pride in being a pervert." I smirked, "Want me to show an example?" Even though it seemed impossible her face turned redder. I couldn't help it, I broke out laughing. "You are one interesting girl."

"Technically I'm a demon you know."

"Yeah, personality wise too."

She grinned another one of her Cheshire-cat-mixed-with-the-Grinch grins, "Oh, I'll show you how devilish I can be."

"You really have to work on how to phrase stuff."

"And you have to work on not being a pervert."

"Same to you."

"How the hell am I a pervert?" Her eye twitched

"The way you say stuff."

Her eye twitched again. She really has to get that checked out. "If you don't go to Hell I'm going to push you."

"Feisty aren't we."

"Say's the alley cat."

"I'm not a cat." I bit back

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not, wait are we really arguing like grade-schoolers?"

She laughed, "I guess." She glanced down at her watch and her face fell, "Well I better get going. It was nice talking to you Ikuto."

"Same to you Amu-koi."

She smiled "I'm not your koi." And with that she left. I smirked, _now yet, Amu. You're not my koi, yet._

**Well that's done. I was originally going to have them go on a date but then I thought, talking in a café means people will see them. And that means gossip and rumors. And that, my readers is the best type of juicy stuff to add to a fanfic. **


	8. Warmth

**Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like the AMUTO! Please review and ENJOY~ ~Starlitwater**

Chapter Seven

Amu's Pov

It had been an hour since I had talked to Ikuto. I was walking down the street enjoying the breeze when my phone rang, "Moshi moshi, this is Amu."

"Hey, it's Utau. I need to tell you something."

"Is everything ok? Don't tell me Lucifer-sama had a heart attack again because I'm always telling him he need to cut down on the-"

"It's about Souma, Tsukimia, and Fujisaki."

I stopped my rant and took a shaky breath, "Did you find their reincarnated forms?"

"Yeah, Kukai is Souma. Naghiko is Fujisaki. And Ikuto is, um… he's… um… well… he's Tsukimia."

I felt my blood go cold and I took, another, shaky breath, "I-I'm going to have to call you back." I hung up and took a step forward; then another and another. The next thing I knew I was sprinting down the street.

How, how, how?! I couldn't be this clueless could I? The nicknames, the fooling around, the flirting; it's all the same! I rounded a corner; not looking where I was going. I don't care if I get lost; I just need to run! I can't face him; how could I? Sixteen years of feeling the pain of losing him and now here his is; in the body of the guy the media is trying to pair up with me. This couldn't be any more cliché

I slammed into something; hard. I rubbed my head, "Who the hell puts a wall right around a corner?"

"Who are you calling a wall, feather brain?" I looked up, _IKUTO!_

Ikuto's Pov

Geez, why is she calling me a wall? I think I liked cat boy better; at least that was an animate thing. "Funny running into you here, or can you not leave me alone?"

She did something unexpected; she fell to the ground shaking in what looked like, fear. "Hey, are you okay Amu? You seem kind of pari-"

"Get away from me."

"Pardon?"

"I said; get away from me you copycat!"

"Copycat? I get the cat part but I'm not copying anyone."

She mumbled something softly. I leaned in, "I didn't hear that."

She glared, "I SAID YES YOU ARE!"

"Actually no I'm not. I'm myself, not someone else. Who do the hell do you think I'm copying anyways?"

"Tsukimia." A tear rolled down her cheek followed by another. "You're Tsukimia and that's a fact."

Tsukimia, isn't that the devil she fell in love with? Why would she mistake me for him? And how is it a fact anyways? "Amu, care to explain to me what you're talking about?" I took a step forward, she crawled back. Another step, another crawl. Ok this was getting us nowhere. I rushed forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her so close I could feel her breath.

"Tell me," I growled, "If it's got something to do with who I am, I deserve to know. Where did I come from?"

She blinked back tears, "I don't know. Utau told me that you're the reincarnation of Tsukimia."

"We need to talk." I let go of her arm; instead I grabbed her hand and dragged her away. We sat under a tree in a forest a mile away.

"So I used to be Tsukimia, your old boyfriend, and the same if with Kukai being Souma and Naghiko being Fujisaki?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"And the tattoo is proof of that?" 

"Actually, it's more of a curse. When God finds out we know each other now he'll activate it. Simple things like you grabbing my hand or a peck on the cheek _both _of us will get the headache."

"Then when Utau kissed Kukai or Souma whatever you want to call him, why did the curse activate?"

"That wasn't the curse. We can never love again. Even if we fall in love it'll cause physical pain as well as emotional." 

I whistled, "That's harsh, all that for falling in love with a devil?"

"They were Lucifer-sama's sons. We were seraphim, the highest level angels. Our friend Yaya fell in love with Lucifer-sama's fourth son; Kairi. She gave her life force away so he could live. I know him, he's depressed; barely ever speaks. Yay was reincarnated as a human. She would have a circle with two initials in the center a K and a Y that was the punishment. We get tattoos to remind ourselves."

"So what happened?"

She looked down tears welling up in her eyes, "We fell in love anyways. We tried to convince God that it wasn't that bad. But he killed you guys in front of us then ripped our wings from our backs. When we fell Lucifer-sama gave us new wings. Even though we caused his sons to die he was kind to us." 

"Ok," I said a scowl on my face, "why is it so bad to fall in love with a devil. Are you at war?"

She shook her head, "No we stopped the war fifteen centuries ago; though I was born only three and a half centuries ago."

"That's still way old."

"For humans, you have neither the wisdom nor the wish to live long. You are weak and don't want to suffer. You try to live but somewhere in every human's heart, they know it is their time. We don't fear death, for we have no forms. We have no life span; unless we are murdered. A knife in the back always deals with it."

I sweat dropped, "Back to angels and devils please."

"Right. You see it started about a century ago. Devils and angels settled down and had kids; Halflings. They were mixed blood and could not go to Hell or Heaven. So they went to the Human world. God hates when we interfere. They saved lives when they were not supposed to, and so they are hunted down and killed."

"But don't angels protect us?"

"No, they make sure it's the right time then call over a devil. They bind the soul and take it down to Hell where it is weighed to see if it can become an angel or if it has to suffer. Not many become angels, though we can be made through, well birds and bees."

"You use the same term."

"Honey that term came from us."

I rolled my eyes, "on with it."

"Whatever. The devils do the same but can also be created if the soul isn't pure enough or dark enough. If it's so contaminated they get but in the pits."

"What did they do, to be hunted down?"

"The Halflings cured sickness and were able to chase away the fear of death. And the human recovered. They lived _too _long. Their lifespan does not work that way. Angels or devils that were pregnant with Halflings were killed. Halflings of any and all ages we executed for, well we don't live but I guess I'll use the term; they were killed for just existing. For living and being alive; it became a crime to them."

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"Oh, but it gets better." She said. "All interactions besides calling a devil to bind a soul were cut off. We couldn't even comfort the bound soul we just called the devil and left when they arrived. The field work was worse than before. And a barrier was put up, that only angels or souls can get through to Heaven. And the gates of Hell were locked."

"Amu, I'm so sorry."

"The same happened to you. The threat of a child's existence and Gods pet peeve. Those two things tore everyone apart." Tears spilled down her cheeks. "They hurt so many of us."

I pulled her close, "god Amu, I didn't know. I- I just can't even think how hard it must have been."

When she didn't reply I looked down. She was sleeping, "Who's the cat now? Falling asleep like that."

Amu's Pov

_Warmth and comfort; that's all I felt throughout my dreamless sleep. I smiled. Yes, just like his warmth back then. If only I could go back. _


End file.
